


Blood Warmth

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [16]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Sten/Sten, sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Warmth

They were supposed to be Stens together.

They were friends and best friends and brothers and kadan before they knew what it was to be so, inseparable from the day of their first meeting in the creche. They were trained in the same ways, moulded from the same clay—and were the tamassrans to be completely honest, born from the same blood.

The tropical weather was mild, but the nights could still be cold for boys yet ungrown. They curled up in each others’ beds sometimes, warm limbs and breath in a comfortable tangle. A head would rest against a chest. An arm would sling over a back. And they would sleep and dream, comfortable in the other’s heat.

They stopped when the beds stopped fitting.

They were supposed to be Stens together. But one would journey to Ferelden, lose his battles, win his wars, face the Blight and experience a world far removed from the islands and the order of the Qun.

The other would die years before such events, at the hands of his friend, best friend and brother. Even a Tal-Vashoth’s blood still runs warm across one’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic went on to inspire [V is for Vashoth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/364487/chapters/816908) in the Alphabet of the Sten.


End file.
